A DeathNote christmas Carol Special
by DeathPrince
Summary: *carol of bells starts playing. The one played by Trans Siberan Orchestra.* Muahahaha! In this story, Light was recovering from a cold/flu that he caught a week ago. Three really crazy ghost calling themselves Ghost of Christmas...blah...blah...blah....


_**AHAHAHAHAH I am back with an all...um...story to tell! I would like to thank Charles Dickens for making the original A Christmas Carol. Also I do not own anything so please, injoy.**_

A Deathnote Christmas Carol!

**created by: Death Prince**

On the night of Christmas eve, Light was busy in his room

killing off criminals one bye one. Since he caught the flu a week

ago no one has officially checked on him except his dear kind

hearted sister Sayu. "Light!" she cried opening his door. "It's

Christmas eve and you haven't left your room since you caught

that damn flu!" "Sayu, go the hell away! I'm freaking busy woman

do you not see that dammit?! I'm tired of you coming in here

checking on me!!!!" said Light snapping at her. "I'm.....sorry....Light..

I was just trying to be nice!" Then she ran off crying. "I

don't freaking care! God, I hate Christmas! Every freaking year

the family comes and haves there holiday cheer! I HATE IT!!!

It's so freaking annoying!!!!" Then Light continued his work

of trying to become god. But then, he fell asleep.

"LLLLLLIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTTT~" said someone with a

ghostly voice. "Ehm...." said Light still not awake. "LLLLLIIIIGGGHHHTTTTTT~"

the voice said again. He opened his eyes to a blond girl wearing a black and white santa hat.

"The hell?" he said. This girl was see threw. "I must be drunk

because you're see threw and this makes no sense." "Nope!

Light Yagami, I am the ghost of Christmas Past!" she said.

"Yeah.....what ever....I'm going back to sleep." "NO!" "....Who

are you again?" "I am Misa! The Ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Yeah okay Ghost Misa. If you haven't noticed I'm sleeping

because I've been sick." "OMG! You've been sick?! How are

you feeling?!" "I think I got a fever..." "OH NO! Really?!!"

"Yeah you wanna know why." "Why???" "Because I'm seeing

ghost." "GHOST?! WHERE?!" she said looking around. Then

Light pointed at her. "Ohhhh duh that's right I'm the ghost, hey!

I'm real!" "Sure you are. You're as real as a flying pig." "Flying

pigs are real." she said. Then a bright pink pig with giant

white wings went past Lights face. "SEEEEE TOLD YOU SOO!"

she said. ".........O_O........." "Now, you have to come with me!"

* * *

She grabbed his arm and he turned invisible too.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Too your Past!! Like

I said I'm the-" "Yeah Yeah. Ghost of Christmas past." Then

they went back in time. The day was bright and Light was

a little child walking home from school with Shiori. "Shiori,

I wanna rule the world when I grow up!" Little Light said. "Oh

no not again Light. How many times do I have to tell you?

You are not Sailor Moon!" "MOON PRISM POWER!!!!"

Little Light cried as he ran ahead. "What the fuck?!" Misa

asked. Light shook his head no. "No wonder you're

a crazy person!!! You imitated Sailor Moon!" "Light wait

up!" Shiori cried as she ran after Light. "Shiori! You can

be Rurouni Kenshin!!!" "The Hell?! Do you think I'm a guy

with a cross scared cheek?!" "BATTOSAI THE MAN

SLAYER!!!" "How the hell did we go from a girl who's

a moon princess then to a man slayer?!" Misa looked

at Light. "You're where one crazy kid." she said. "I know.

I use to act like the Prince of Tennis during PE and then

that smart ass bitch from Pani Poni Dash." "You mean the

smart teacher?" "Yeah her." After a long staring at

Little Light, they finally went back to....his room?

"Um Misa. I don't want to sound like I know everything but...

ALASKA IS NOT MY ROOM!!!!!" Light said shivering. "Oops!

I guess I took you to the wrong place..sorry."she said. "Sorry

doesn't help my flu that I had!!!" Then she finally took him

back to HIS own room. "Now Light Yagami, MARRY ME!"

she randomly said. "HELL NO!!!" Light quickly answered.

"Sigh, why not?" "You're a ghost." "Is that the only reason

why?! Hmph I blame that damn soul reaper Ichigo! Anyway

have you learned your lesson?!" "Lesson? Of what never

imitate a girl character? Of course I did." "Not that! You

being nice and spending time with your poor kind hearted

sister!" "Listen Misa, I'm trying to make a new world! A

world with out crime!" "SO WHAT! That doesn't mean to

make your sister cry!" Then she disappeared.

* * *

"What ever. What does she know?!" Thought Light as

he laid on his bed. Then he heard someone say,"CCCC  
AAAANNNNDDDDYYYYYY~" Except this voice was

not a girls voice, but a mans'! Then Light saw at the edge

of his bed, another ghost! A man with dark eyes, a white

shirt, and jeans. But no shoes. "Who are you?" asked Light.

"I am....who am I again?" he asked. Then he took out a

piece of paper from his pockets. "Ahhh that's right. I am

the Ghost of Christmas Candy!" "What......?" "C.A.N.D.Y!"

"Candy....the ghost of Candy? Okay here, I'm sorry for

throwing away that peppermint candy cane. Now please

go away." "NO! I am not here for you! I will show you...

THE PRESENT!" "I get a present?" "Not that present!

I mean right now!" Then he touched Light and he turned

invisible. "Watch as I show you...whats going on down

stairs!" They floated there invisible self's all the way down

staris. A huge decorated tree with just a bit of present

under it. Yet there was Sayu crying on the couch.

"See what you did?! Made a poor girl cry! She soo

cute though, but it seems your more cuter than her."

he said. "What the hell?! Are you gay....um.....your name

please?" Light asked. "L....." L said. "Alright. Are you

gay L?!" "......To think of such things is so wrong Light

Yagami. But me wearing a white wedding dress might be

a little creepy don't you think?" "Yeah I think you should

wear a tuxedo instead....." Light said with out thinking.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Then Misa came out of no where. "

Candy-man you will not get my Light!!!" she cried jumping

on L. Then they started fighting. "Is this really happening...??

Ghost are fighting over me!!!!" he thought. "What ever,

I'm heading back to my room." he said floating back to his

room. "Wait don't!" they both cried as they followed Light

back to his room. Then a huge cry of thunder came. Shaking

everything. "Uh-oh...." L said. "It's time for us to go! Bye

Light, hope to see you again!" Misa said. The two ghost

of christmas disapperared. Lighting struck in Lights room,

as well as thunder. Then the wind blew.

* * *

"Why is there a storm in my room?!" he cried. Then

a man with black wings, wearing a huge black robe appeared.

"What the hell!?" Light asked as he tried not to get blown away

from the wind. _"You"_ said the creepy man as he pointed at

Light. "ME?!" Then a black whole appeared behind the

man. The creepy man entered with Light following.

They appeared at a foggy grave yard. "Why...why are we

here?!" asked Light. The creepy man ignored Light and

kept walking. As they walked Light looked at the graves

one by one. "Did sayu...mom....dad....either of them die??"

he thought. Then the creepy man stopped at one of the

graves. "Who's gave is this?" he asked. Then he looked

at it. It said,"Here Lies Light Yagami. Our dear friend and

son." "NOO! This is my gave!!" Light yelled dropping down

on his knees. "This can't be mind!! I'm not dead!!" Then

he looked up at the creepy man. "This....this will happen to me?!"

The creepy man nodded. "NOOO! I'll change! I'll be a better

person!" When Light looked back up he was back in his

room. "I'm alive....I"M ALIVE!!!!!" he yelled running out of

his room. "Oh sayu I'm soo glad to see you!!" he said hugging

her. "What...what's gotten into you Light?" she asked with a

smile. "Nothing! It's just good to be alive! Now, lets make

cookies!!"

The three ghost watched Light bake cookies with his

kind hearted sister. "Ah~ I wanna marry Light!" Misa said.

"You always want the good men! I want one too~" L said.

_"You both are morons."_ said the creepy man. "Why are

we morons Ryuk?!" Misa asked. _"Because....I want apples!"_

_**THE END~**_

* * *

**_How did you like it??? I wondered if it was just okay or just crazy as usual. Anyway HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Dec 31, 09._**


End file.
